


Earth's Mightiest Fam

by DeadDove_DoNotEat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Cap is kind of an ass towards tony, Chatting & Messaging, Don't think about it too much, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I swear, I swear that's not intentional, I'm Bad At Tagging, Irondad, It just keeps happening, Rated teen for language, Siberia never happened, Team Bonding, They're trying to fix things, This is not gonna be as peter centric as it seems, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson, tags to be added as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDove_DoNotEat/pseuds/DeadDove_DoNotEat
Summary: The whole Civil War situation ends a bit differently, the Accords get reworked and the team is trying to put themselves back together. Some tension remains and Tony has the brilliant idea to create a groupchat to make talking easier.✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖This fic is in video form. The only thing i'm actually posting here are the links to each part that i'll be uploading on youtube





	1. #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to make a chatfic with one of those chatstory apps, so i did. This is the result.  
> So far it's kind of a mess without much of a direction. But it's fun to write ^^ I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as i do creating it

"Ok let's do this"

<https://youtu.be/Lenpg5dcC54>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to suggestions and prompts for this, since this does not have a real storyline yet and is mostly just for fun. So, feel free to leave those in the comments ^^  
> For the same reason, this also won't have an updating schedule but i'll try my best to post new parts somewhat regularly


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions almost happen

Tony notices Peter lurking and decides to do something about it

<https://youtu.be/sAzmDJLXNXg>


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: FRIDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that satisfied with this part but i didn't want you guys to have to wait that long
> 
> On another note: i finally watched endgame!  
> I was too busy studying for my a-level exams when it came out and then when the exams where over everyone had already watched it.  
> But a friend finally took pity on me and went to see it with me.  
> I pretty thoroughly enjoyed it but i do have some issues with some things.  
> Also this will probably get more peter and tony centric so to anyone who doesn't want that: i'm sorry.

Tony is done with Clint's shenanigans

<https://youtu.be/z1MB7ChIAKw>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also been thinking about maybe writing a small ficlet about the things going on offline in the universe this fic takes place in.
> 
> Would you guys be interested in that?


	4. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #PeterProtectionSquad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late  
> I kind of forgot that i hadn't posted this yet ^^"
> 
> The next part is probably gonna take a while too, since i have yet to have an idea for it and am working on some other things.

Tony would much prefer it if the team doesn't find out that Peter is Spider-man.

But he would be naive if he believed that life ever goes the way he wants it to.

<https://youtu.be/n26Q-KGW7eo>


End file.
